LA VIDA CONTINÚA
by Lucy Mellark O'Shea
Summary: "Sigue luchando. El dolor no es para siempre. Todavía te quedan muchas cosas por vivir y por las que luchar. La vida continúa y estoy seguro que te traerá sorpresas. Verás que puedes salir adelante." Esta historia participa en el reto "¿Qué significa el amor?" para el Foro "El diente de León".
_**Disclaimers:**_ _ **Los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Esta historia participa en el reto "¿Qué significa el amor?" para el Foro "El diente de León".**_

* * *

 **Personaje:** Hazelle

 **Concepto:** Positivismo

* * *

 **LA VIDA CONTINÚA**

* * *

"Lo lamentamos señora, Philip Hawthorne está muerto."

Era increíble como una sola frase podía romperte el corazón en mil pedazos, derrumbar tu mundo tal como lo conocías.

El dolor que sentí al confirmar lo que mi corazón ya sentía, fue mucho mayor. Había perdido a mi esposo, a la única persona que había amado en la vida en un lamentable accidente de mina. Y algo mucho peor, mis hijos habían perdido a un padre. Mi cuarto hijo aún no nacido, jamás lo conocería.

Las semanas siguientes fueron muy malas, luego de que nos entregarán la medalla de honor y el dinero que nos ayudaría a mantenernos por un tiempo, en el Edificio de Justicia, cada uno estaba haciendo su propio duelo y sobrellevándolo del modo que podía. Mis tres hijos eran chicos pero lo suficientemente grandes para entender lo que había pasado. Fue imposible ocultarles algo de aquella magnitud. Vick era casi dos años menor que Rory, a él le costó un poco mas entenderlo. Se me partió el corazón, tener que explicarle que su padre jamás volvería.

Las primeras dos semanas apenas comía por los molestos síntomas del embarazo, o salía de la cama, salvo para prepararle la comida a mis hijos, atenderlos, y marcharme a la habitación principal luego de asegurarme de que se hubieran alimentado bien. También los consolaba cuando lloraban y los veía tristes, les prometía que todo estaría bien y que yo siempre estaría para cuidarlos. Al principio Rory y Gale aceptaban que yo tuviera poco apetito y apenas comiera. Pero luego ellos me obligaban a alimentarme y beber más, argumentando que debía cuidar a su hermanito o hermanita a pesar de mis molestias. No sabía si era por el dolor de la perdida, o por el embarazo. Las nauseas y el rechazo hacia los alimentos que había tenido en los primeros meses habían vuelto a hacer acto de presencia. Sabía que debía cuidar a mi bebé, que debía ser fuerte y no rendirme. Estaba haciendo lo posible por resistir por el bien de mis hijos.

Un día viendo las pertenencias de mi marido encontré un sobre cerrado, la carta estaba llena de polvo, pero no parecía tener mucha antigüedad. Con curiosidad la abrí al leer mi nombre escrito a puño y letra en el dorso, mi corazón se acelero, era su letra. Derramé algunas lágrimas al reconocer la letra.

 _Querida Hazelle,_

 _Me gustaría que nunca tuvieras que leer esta carta. Pero si lo estás haciendo es porque estoy muerto. Tú siempre confiaste en mí, y jamás buscaste entre pertenencias a no ser que fuera necesario o yo te lo pidiera. Por lo que confío en que esta carta haya llegado a tus manos en el momento indicado._

 _Te preguntaras porque lo escribí. Pensaras que yo aún era joven y que no tenía sentido que la hubiera escrito, cuando tenía toda la vida por delante. Sin embargo, conozco los riesgos de mi trabajo, y si me ocurriera algo allí, o me pasará cualquier otra cosa, me gustaría decirte algunas cosas._

 _En primer lugar, lamento haberte dejado a ti y a nuestros hijos. Son las personas que más amo en la vida. Son mi mayor felicidad, y mi orgullo. No lo olviden nunca._

 _Quiero que sepas que el día que te conocí no sabía que tú te convertirías en alguien tan importante para mí, pero nos fuimos conociendo y nos fuimos enamorando. No me tomó mucho más tiempo darme cuenta que cada día que pasaba te amaba más. Cuando nos despedíamos esperaba ansioso que llegara el próximo día, para volverte a ver. El día que nos pusimos de novios, fue uno de los más felices de mi vida, porque supe que me correspondías. Sin embargo, no fue el mejor, hubo otro que lo superó, el día de nuestra boda, el día que unimos nuestras vidas en matrimonio para siempre. Sí, porque estoy seguro que donde quiera que este cuando leas esta carta, te seguiré amando. Porque este amor que siento por ti, ni la muerte podrá romperlo._

 _Fui feliz contigo, y me diste tres regalos maravillosos nuestros hijos: Vick, Gale y Rory. También a esa criatura que llevas en tu vientre. Estoy seguro que esta vez será un niña como tú y yo siempre deseamos. Espero poder conocerla, verla nacer y cargarla en mis brazos. Tener una vida muy larga contigo y nuestros cuatro hijos. Pero si no es así, si la vida me fuera arrebatada, quiero que le hables de mí, que le digas que yo la amé aún sin conocerla, que la observaré desde el cielo._

 _También quiero que tú y nuestros hijos me tengan presente, porque siempre lo estaré. Ustedes cinco son mi familia, y seguiré velando por ustedes, cuidándolos a la distancia. Recuerden los momentos felices que vivimos. Recuérdenme con una sonrisa, riendo, abrazándolos, calmándolos en los peores momentos._

 _Nuestra vida no fue fácil, hemos sorteado muchos obstáculos, pero juntos en familia. No quiero que pierdan la fe. El dolor no es para siempre y sé que saldrán adelante sin mí._

 _Hazelle, tú eres una mujer fuerte, capaz de hacer hasta lo imposible por proteger a los que amas y darles lo que necesitan. Fuiste mi soporte y el de nuestros hijos en los peores momentos, siempre con una sonrisa y palabras de aliento… con tu positivismo; siempre ayudándonos para salir adelante. Sé que nuestros hijos serán igual que tú y yo._

 _No te rindas, cariño. Sigue luchando. El dolor no es para siempre. Todavía te quedan muchas cosas por vivir y por las que luchar. La vida continúa y estoy seguro que te traerá sorpresas. Verás que puedes salir adelante, al igual que ellos. Quiero que encuentres la felicidad aún cuando haya partido. No olvides que siempre estaré cuidándote y apoyándote desde cualquier lugar._

 _Te ama,_

 _Phil._

En cuanto acabe de leer la carta, comprendí muchas cosas. No supe que lo había llevado a escribir esa carta, tal vez pensó que era eso lo que necesitaría para seguir adelante. Sus palabras diciéndome que no me rindiera y que fuera fuerte por nuestra familia. Ellos me necesitaban, ya lo sabía. Pero me sentí más segura y decidida al leer las palabras suyas. Y tal vez más feliz.

Con el paso de los días, semanas meses, supe sacar a mi familia adelante. Mis hijos ayudaron mucho. El embarazo iba avanzando bien, pero no fue hasta que nació Posy –el nombre que habíamos elegido con Phil, antes de que muriera – y que la tuve entre mis brazos, que sentí que ella había venido al mundo para renovar las esperanzas de toda la familia en un momento tan oscuro.

Las primeras semanas, las dediqué a ella. Era tan parecida a su padre, incluso tenía su sonrisa. Ella alegraba mis días, era tan pequeña, inocente y ajena a los problemas. Incuso mis hijos la buscaban a menudo y consentían a su hermanita. Realmente se los veía emocionados y felices a su lado.

El dinero que nos dieron y los ahorros que ya teníamos se estaban acabando. Gale conseguía dinero haciendo tratos en el Quemador. De algún modo, el se había convertido en un soporte importante de la familia. Era pequeño, pero fuerte como su padre.

No pasó mucho tiempo, hasta que empecé a buscar trabajo. Lo conseguí, ahora era yo la que la encargada de lavar la ropa de las familias que se podían permitir el lujo de pagarme. No era mucho, pero ayudó a mantener a mis hijos con lo básico.

Con el tiempo aprendimos a sobrellevar la perdida cada uno a su forma. Hasta que llego el momento en que solo nos concentrábamos en mantenerlo vivo en nuestros recuerdos y nuestros corazones. En las noches contábamos anécdotas que habíamos vivido con él. Recuerdos felices, que aún luego de tantos años nos llenaban de paz y hacían más fácil todo. Posy pudo conocer a su padre a través de esos recuerdos y anécdotas. Ella siempre supo que fue amada por su padre y que él siempre estaría con ella en su corazón y que era su Ángel Guardián, aquel que siempre estaría cuidándola, aunque ella no lo pudiera ver. Ella amaba a su padre a pesar de nunca haberlo podido conocer en persona. A menudo me decía que soñaba con él y se podía pasar horas diciéndome de que trataban sus sueños. Yo sólo sonreía feliz porque de algún modo, Posy siempre lo tendría presente, al igual que el resto de nosotros, tal como Phil quiso.

Cuando sentía que las fuerzas me fallaban, sólo me bastaba con recordar las palabras de mi esposo, para salir a flote nuevamente. Me sentía feliz por poder cumplir con todo lo que él me había pedido.

Él tenía razón el dolor no era una imposibilidad para seguir viviendo, tarde o temprano se sale a flote. La vida continúa y trae sorpresas, te da razones por las que luchar, personas por las que vivir y a las que amar. Se puede volver a ser feliz sin importar lo que haya pasado. Y todo eso me lo demostró todo lo que fui viviendo con el paso de los años.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _ **Hola ya cumplí con el reto. Pensé que sería más fácil escribir sobre Hazelle, pero me equivoqué enormemente. Estaba literalmente de los nervios porque no sabía cómo enfocarlo, en estos días me quedé mirando el archivo abierto en Word con poco escrito y me sentí realmente frustrada, porque no era un bloqueo, sino que no tenía idea como tratar el tema del positivismo para Hazelle, las ideas estaban revueltas. Recién entre ayer y hoy pude pensar que esto era una opción viable, enfocarme en la muerte de su marido y como ella tuvo fuerzas para salir adelante. Si está mal o no ustedes lo juzgarán, hice mi mejor esfuerzo. Espero no haber fallado estrepitosamente.**_

 _ **Ahora los dejo. Me voy para continuar con un fic para otro reto que aún no acabé.**_

 _ **Buenas noches,**_

 _ **Lucy.**_


End file.
